


EasyRush Cover Art - Vines Threw The Roof

by ArchTroop



Series: EasyRush [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, flowers in the attic references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchTroop/pseuds/ArchTroop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been watching SPN since 2005, religiously. So, when the 10th season started, it was the time to celebrate.</p><p>The “Flowers In The Attic” parallels are unbelievable. Hence the obligatory symbolism.<br/>The lines on the drawing read: “Vines Threw The Roof/Flowers In The Attic”.<br/>It is a wordplay on the tension aspect; the “Flowers” are GENTLE in comparison, which is part of the idea.<br/>The fact that V.C. somehow appeared to be the first 2 letters was a coincidence, but, you know.<br/>Coincidences don’t just happen coincidentally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EasyRush Cover Art - Vines Threw The Roof

One of the greatest inspirations for the specific outline of this fanart was the following song:

 **LONDON AFTER MIDNIGHT - SACRIFICE  
**   
Here we go again  
We’ve taken it to the end,  
With every waking moment  
We face this silent torment.  
  
I’d sacrifice,  
Sacrifice myself to you,  
Right here tonight  
Because you know that I love you.  
  
Sacrifice,  
I’d sacrifice myself to you,  
Here tonight,  
Because you know that I love you.  
  
Darkness is all I want to see-  
I could never put in to words,  
What it is you mean to me…  
  
I’d sacrifice,  
I’d sacrifice myself to you,  
Right here tonight  
Because you know that I love you.  
  
Sacrifice,  
I’d sacrifice myself to you,  
Here tonight,  
Because you know that I love you.  
  
Love you,  
Love you…  
  
The candle’s burning low-  
At the window to my soul…  
The reaper’s at my door now-  
And he’s come to take me home…  
  
I’d sacrifice,  
I’d sacrifice myself to you-  
Right here tonight,  
‘Cause you know that I love you.  
  
Sacrifice,  
I’d sacrifice myself to you,  
Here tonight,  
Because you know that I love you…  
  
I-  
I’d sacrifice,  
I’d sacrifice,  
I’d sacrifice,  
Sacrifice…  
  
Sacrifice-  
Myself to you,  
Right here tonight,  
'Cause you know that I love you.  
  
I’d sacrifice,  
I’d sacrifice,  
I’d sacrifice,  
I’d sacrifice…

 


End file.
